A Christmas To Remember: Tecna & Timmy Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Bloom has invited Tecna, Timmy, & their friends to a ski vacation for Christmas, once on Earth, what will Tecna and Timmy give each other as gifts? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Class Gets Let Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Quest For Camelot, Quest For Camelot is a copyright of Warner Brothers.**

** Class Gets Let Out**

** One cold Wednesday in December, five freshman fairies were assisting Professor Palladium with cleaning the chalkboard in the classroom.**

** "Hey, Christmas is coming up and my parents said we'd be going to a ski resort to have fun and open our presents!" Bloom said.**

** "What is Christmas exactly," Flora asked. "and can we spend it with you?"**

** "It's an Earth holiday similar to the one we call 'the Day of the Triton.'" Tecna explained in a whisper.**

** "And the five of you are all done with assisting me with cleaning the classroom to prepare for the Day of the Triton." Professor Palladium said.**

** "I'll call my mom and ask her if it's okay for you and the boys of Red Fountain to come the resort with us." Bloom suggested. **

** Later on that same day, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Musa had all used the packing spell on what was in their bedrooms, so now they were helping Stella pack her stuff into a suitcase as Bloom called Vanessa, her adoptive mother on the planet Earth.**

** "Hi Mom, it's me, Bloom, would it be okay if my friends and the guys spend Christmas with us at the ski lodge in Gardenia?" Bloom asked her mother.**

** "Of course all you girls can come and bring your boyfriends, I've always wanted to meet your boyfriend Brandon, you know, the blonde boy you're always telling me about." Vanessa said.**

** Once Bloom got off the phone with her mom, Tecna's cellphone had begun to ring.**


	2. The Invitation

**The Invitation **

** Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna left their bags in the hallway at Alfea before they went to Red Fountain to invite Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy to the ski lodge in the town of Gardenia where Bloom grew up.**

** "We would absolutely love to join you girls," Sky said. "right guys?"**

** "Right Sky!" Brandon, Riven, and Timmy all cheered.**

** Since Sky, Brandon, and Riven were all already packed, the girls went into Timmy's bedroom to assist Timmy with his packing.**

** Timmy put three small pairs of earplugs into his suitcase.**

** "Timmy, pardon my nosiness," Musa said. "but what are the earplugs for?"**

** "They are for Sky, Brandon, and me if we ever have to share a bedroom with Riven." Timmy answered as Stella used her magic to pack Timmy's clothes and shoes into his suitcase.**

** "Why would you guys need earplugs whenever you share a bedroom with Riven?" Stella asked as Musa magically packed Timmy's portable cd player into his suitcase.**

** "Guess." Timmy said as Tecna magically and carefully packed up Timmy's computer into his computer bag.**

** "Because Riven snores at night." Flora guessed magically packing Timmy's reading books into his blue backpack as Professor Cordatorta came into Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy's dormitory to see if all the boys were ready for holiday break.**

** Professor Cordatorta went into Timmy's bedroom to find out that Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna were all assisting Timmy with his packing.**

** "What are you young ladies doing here?" Professor Cordatorta asked pretending to be stern with the five fairies.**

** "My five friends are helping me pack, Cordatorta." Timmy explained.**

** "I invited Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy all to come with me to Gardenia for Christmas, Professor Cordatorta." Bloom explained.**

** "Earth is colder than Domino right now Timmy," Cordatorta explained. "if you are to go to Bloom's home town of Gardenia, then you will need a good warm parka."**

** "But Professor," Timmy protested as Brandon entered Timmy's bedroom with his old green parka and set it on Timmy's bed. "I don't have a parka."**

** "You do now Timmy," Brandon said happily giving his old parka to his friend. "because my old green parka is now yours to keep."**

** "Thank you Brandon," Timmy exclaimed putting on his new parka. "you are so generous!"**


	3. Off To Gardenia

**Off To Gardenia**

**Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were in their room looking through their vacuums at Timmy driving the Red Fountain aircraft to Earth that very night.**

**"I've got an idea," Icy laughed. "why don't we cause that fool, Timmy to fall asleep at the wheel of his aircraft?"**

**"Good idea Icy." Stormy laughed.**

**"The poor fool will not know what has hit him!" Darcy laughed.**

**The Trix all laughed as they put their curse upon Timmy.**

**Back on the aircraft, Tecna was talking to Timmy a mile a minute while he was trying to drive the aircraft through a nebula.**

**"BE QUIET TECNA, I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!" Timmy yelled furiously.**

**"Uh-oh Timmy," Tecna warned. "we're going to crash into a nebula!"**

**"And speaking of crash," Riven added insensitively. "how sad, poor Timmy's crashed at the wheel."**

**"Oh no, Brandon, Sky," Tecna called. "please assist Timmy!"**

**"We're on it!" Sky and Brandon both called.**

**Sky unbuckled Timmy from the driver's seat of the aircraft and took him to the back while Brandon buckled himself in the driver's seat and resumed where Timmy had left off.**

**Tecna unbuckled herself and ran to the very back of the aircraft to kneel by Timmy's side.**

**"I'm sorry Timmy," Tecna sobbed. "you told me to be quiet, and I didn't listen, I'm so worthless."**

**Timmy began shushing Tecna, "Tecna, don't talk that way, I love you," Timmy began softly. "trust me, you are not worthless... not to me."**


	4. Looking Through Your Eyes

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

** Timmy began to sing a soft love song to Tecna to calm her down.**

** Timmy: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_** Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_** Just close your eyes**_**;**

_** And describe it to me**_**;**

_** The heavens are sparkling;**_

_** With starlight tonight**_**;**

_** That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

** Brandon put the aircraft on autopilot and everyone listened as Tecna picked up where Timmy left off.**

** Tecna: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_** Each time that you smile**_**;**

_** I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_** Just go on for miles**_**;**

_** And suddenly I know**_**;**

_** Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_** That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

** Riven scoffed at the song, "This is no stupid musical." he said.**

** Musa shushed Riven so she could continue to listen to the song.**

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

_** Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** Bloom held Brandon near as the song continued.**

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**I see a night**_**; **

_** I wish could last**_**;**

_** Forever**_**;**

_** I see a world**_**;**

_** We're meant**_**;**

_** To see together**_**;**

_** And it is**_**;**

_** So much**_**;**

_** More than I**_**;**

_** Remember**_**;**

** Stella embraced Prince Sky as Tecna and Timmy continued singing.**

** Timmy: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

** Tecna: **_**More than I have known.**_

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** When the song ended, everyone but Tecna & Timmy was crying by the song's beauty including Riven, and Riven never even cried for as long as Sky, Brandon, and Timmy had known him.**

** "That song was so beautiful!" Riven sobbed as Bloom handed him a tissue.**


	5. Landing In Gardenia

**Landing In Gardenia**

** Tecna sighed, "Maybe it's time that you got some more sleep... after all, you almost made us crash into that nebula back there." she advised Timmy. **

** "Nonsense Tecna," Timmy yawned denying that he was weary. "I will rest once we get to Bloom's house in Gardenia."**

** "Are we almost there Brandon?" Sky asked as Tecna took Timmy's glasses from him and put them in his brown leather glasses case.**

** "We're coming up to Gardenia fast," Brandon called to Sky. "hold on everyone, we're going into hyperspace!"**

** "Slow down Brandon," Musa called. "just think about Timmy's fatigue, he has been spelled by the Trix!"**

** Everyone but Brandon looked at Musa.**

** "How did she know I was being spelled by the Trix when I didn't even know?" Timmy asked holding back an exhausted yawn, he didn't want anyone to know that he was really feeling fatigued.**

** "Because the Winx Club and I know those three dark magic users very well," Musa answered Timmy. "although you shouldn't have to worry, this particular sleeping spell doesn't last very long, it is only momentary."**

** "How long does this particular sleeping spell usually last?" Riven asked Musa.**

** "On a fairy, anywhere from five to six hours," Tecna answered before Musa even got a chance to speak. "but on a specialist, the spell can last anywhere from three to four hours."**

** "I see Bloom's mom down there waving at us," Brandon called. "it is time for us to land!"**

** Once Brandon landed the aircraft and everyone got out and got their belongings as Vanessa came out and hugged Bloom.**

** After introductions were made to Vanessa, she told Bloom. "Your father just ordered an extra large four cheese pizza for dinner, he's now on the phone with the ski lodge's manager." she said as she took Bloom and her friends inside and Bloom's father, Mike got off the telephone, things certainly didn't look so good for their Christmas vacation plans.**


	6. Bad News For The Holidays

**Bad News For The Holidays**

**"Well everyone, it looks like we will be staying here for Christmas again because a construction crew will be tearing down the ski lodge to make room for a new supermarket." Mike sighed.**

**"Don't worry Dad," Bloom said. "I've got the Winx Club and the specialists here by my side."**

**After introductions were made and before the pizza arrived, Timmy had fallen to the floor fast asleep due to the fatigue spell cast upon him by Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.**

**"What's the matter with him?" Mike asked like a concerned parent would.**

**"Don't mind Timmy, Bloom's dad," Riven said sarcastically. "he just doesn't take to air travel too well, I mean he fell asleep at the wheel while piloting the aircraft!"**

**"Not all of that is true Riven," Flora scolded as Vanessa picked Timmy up, set him on the sofa in a laying down position, covered him with a warm blanket, and took Timmy's glasses off for him as he slept. "and you know it!"**

**"Well then," Mike asked. "what is the real truth?"**

**"The real truth is Sir," Tecna explained. "that Icy, Darcy, and Stormy put Timmy under a spell that would make him temporarily fatigued so he'll fall asleep." **

**"But how long does the spell last usually?" Vanessa asked.**

**"On a specialist, it usually lasts for three to four hours." Tecna answered as Mike opened the front door to pay for the pizza.**

**After dinner it was time for bed, and Vanessa went to the guest bedroom to check on Brandon, Sky, and Riven who at that moment were getting into their pajamas.**

**After changing their clothes, Prince Sky and Brandon came out of the guest room with a problem.**

**"Vanessa, Sky and I both have a problem," Brandon told Bloom's kindhearted mother. "see, we need to get something we really need out of Timmy's suitcase."**

**"What may this item be?" Vanessa whispered so as to not wake Timmy who was still fast asleep on the sofa.**

**"Our earplugs," Sky explained. "Brandon and I have to wear them if we're sharing a bedroom with Riven because he snores loudly at night, those earplugs in Timmy's suitcase are our only hope for getting any sleep tonight."**

**"Does your friend talk in his sleep?" Vanessa asked.**

**"Yes Timmy talks in his sleep," Sky answered. "but what does that have to do with anything?"**

**"Maybe I can ask him for you," Vanessa said. "Timmy, is it okay with you if Brandon and Sky get their earplugs from your suitcase?"**

**"It is all right with me," Timmy answered in his sleep. "because Brandon and Sky will both need their earplugs."**

**"What did Timmy say about the earplugs?" Brandon asked Vanessa quietly.**

**"Timmy says it's okay with him if you go into his suitcase to get your earplugs." Vanessa answered.**


	7. The Not So Perfect Gift

**The Not So Perfect Gift**

**The next morning at six o'clock, Timmy awoke from a sweet dream he had about Tecna opening her Christmas presents by the sweet smell of cinnamon coming from the kitchen.**

**Timmy went to the bathroom to wash his face.**

**Timmy entered the kitchen to see Vanessa making cinnamon rolls for breakfast.**

**"Good morning Vanessa," Timmy said. "do you know what girls like as presents?"**

**"Clothing is always a nice idea, jewelry too." Vanessa answered.**

**Once Mike, Vanessa, Timmy, and Tecna got back to Bloom's house, Timmy went into the guest bedroom to wrap Tecna's new purple and green bathrobe, blue pajamas, matching blue slippers, and emerald amulet, while Tecna went up to Bloom's bedroom to wrap the jacket and pin she got for Timmy.**

**Over at Cloud Tower, Icy reappeared in her bedroom where Darcy and Stormy were waiting for her.**

**"So Icy," Stormy & Darcy asked. "have you given the fool the amulet with the cursed emerald within it?"**

**"Yes I did," Icy laughed. "that poor, simple, romantic won't even know that he killed his girlfriend, but the only way to break the curse upon the amulet is for those two love birds to sing that disgusting song I hate so much!"**


	8. Tecna's Undoing Part 1

**Tecna's Undoing Part 1**

** A few days went by and Timmy got the itchy desire to give Tecna the amulet early.**

** Mike caught Timmy grabbing the small trinket box for Tecna from under the tree with all the other wrapped Christmas presents.**

** "Control your curiosity!" Mike scolded the youth.**

** "Yes Sir." Timmy sighed once again because of the Trix's temporary fatigue spell that he thought was lifted from him, so he lay on the sofa, took his glasses off, put them on the coffee table, and fell fast asleep.**

** Timmy was having a dream about Tecna, in the dream though, Tecna wore a blue evening dress and around her neck, she wore the emerald amulet that Timmy was to give to her for the Day of the Triton.**

** Four hours later when Timmy awoke, he saw Tecna staring at him and he saw Tecna was in fact wearing a blue evening dress and around her neck, she wore the emerald amulet that Timmy was to give to her for the Day of the Triton.**

** "Wake up, Sleepyhead." Tecna laughed.**

** Timmy rubbing his blurry eyes, finally realized, this was no dream, this was real.**


	9. Tecna's Undoing Part 2

**Tecna's Undoing Part 2**

**Timmy didn't quite understand why or how Tecna could be wearing the emerald amulet when he was to give it to her on Christmas Day.**

**"Tecna, where did you get that amulet?" Timmy asked feeling baffled about the pendant that Tecna was wearing.**

**"I don't know Timmy," Tecna answered. "but it sure is a lovely piece of jewelry."**

**Timmy was still feeling baffled about the amulet as Flora, Stella, Musa, and Bloom all entered the house in their winx forms.**

**"Tecna, we saw the Trix here in Gardenia," Bloom panted breathlessly. "hurry up and transform!"**

**"Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna was thrust backward hard against Mike's favorite chair, she couldn't even say "Winx" and complete her transformation because something she was wearing was mysteriously electrocuting her.**

**"Tecna my love," Timmy shouted running to the location in the living room where Tecna had landed. "Tecna!"**


	10. Tecna's Undoing Part 3

**Tecna's Undoing Part 3**

** "No!" Stella, Bloom, Flora, and Musa all called out after Timmy as they too ran to where Tecna had fallen.**

** "Tecna, Tecna, open your eyes please!" Timmy said urgently.**

** Tecna opened her eyes, "Timmy, I hope you'll understand that I have to go and battle the witches alongside my friends, Tecna Magic... ah!" she said. **

** Tecna was electrocuted once again.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy called out.**

** "It is that amulet Tecna's wearing," Flora deduced. "it will kill her in a matter of minutes if it continues to shock her!"**

** "Tecna, don't even try to transform," Timmy warned. "if you do, you will end up committing suicide," Timmy began sobbing uncontrollably. "don't you see Tecna, I love you way too much to lose you!"**

** "Sky... Brandon... and Riven... are all battling Icy, Darcy, and Stormy as well, so I have no other choice but to go and fight." Tecna said feeling exhaustion.**

** "Bloom, Stella, Musa, and I will go and help them in the battle," Timmy said. "Flora, you stay here and guard Tecna!"**

** Flora detransformed, "Right Timmy!" she said.**

** While the Winx and Timmy were leaving Flora and Tecna behind at the house, Timmy looked back at his girlfriend with a heavy sadness within his heart.**


	11. Tecna's Undoing Part 4

**Tecna's Undoing Part 4**

** Over in town, the Winx Club and the specialists were having a tough time in the battle with the Trix.**

** "Are you sure we're doing the right thing for Tecna's safety!" Timmy asked feeling a bit of concern.**

** "Of course we're doing the right thing for your girlfriend!" Riven called to Timmy while dodging one of Icy's attacks.**

** Back at Bloom's house, Flora saw Tecna sit up on the sofa where Timmy slept at night, Tecna looked as though she had been hypnotized by the beautiful trinket she was wearing around her neck.**

** Flora looked up Tecna's amulet on the internet and found some dangerous information about it.**

** "It is called 'The Amulet of the Sirens,' noted for having a cursed emerald in its center, this particular piece of jewelry is very deadly as well as dangerous, the amulet puts the wearer into an unstoppable hypnotic state, the cursed emerald in the middle of the amulet can and will shock its wearer if the wearer tries any transformations and kill the wearer with its deadly shocks until the wearer of 'The Amulet of the Sirens' is dead." Flora read.**

** Flora called Bloom and she told her what was going on at her end of the line.**

** "Yes? What is it?" Bloom asked.**

** "Bloom it's Flora, you and the others have got to come back to your house and quick," Flora said. "I have no time to explain the situation, Tecna is in grave danger!"**


	12. Tecna's Undoing Part 5

**Tecna's Undoing Part 5**

**"Hey, I think I see Flora and Tecna down there!" Brandon called.**

**"Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna said trying to transform but she didn't let the electric shock bother her too much.**

**Flora had turned, "Tecna!" she called running back to assist her wounded friend.**

**"We have got to get down there, Flora wasn't kidding," Timmy called. "Tecna's life is really hanging in the balance!"**

**The other fairies & specialists made it to the spot where Flora and Tecna were.**

**"Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called out once again shocking herself by the curse of the amulet.**

**"Tecna, don't try to transform," Timmy warned once again. "you will kill yourself, and I will not be able to bear that, Tecna, you're the most important person in any world of any galaxy to me, and I shall not have your blood upon my hands!"**

**"Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called shocking herself by the amulet once again.**

**"Tecna isn't even going to listen to reason," Riven called. "she is going to get massacred!"**

**"No Riven, I'm not even going to let that happen," Timmy exclaimed. "and the reason being is because Tecna is my everything!"**

**"But she won't even listen, she thinks that the time to fight is now!" Brandon said to Timmy.**

**"Right now Brandon, I do not even care about that," Timmy called back. "Tecna is still everything in my whole world, and I do not intend to lose her!"**


	13. Tecna's Undoing Part 6

**Tecna's Undoing Part 6**

**"Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called getting electrocuted by the amulet once again.**

**"Stop this Tecna!" Riven shouted.**

**"Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called out once again.**

**Tecna was thrust backwards once again by the force of the amulet's power, but this time she had crashed into an apple tree which knocked the wind out of her completely.**

**"Tecna!" Timmy called out running to assist his injured girlfriend.**

**Tecna quickly recovered and opened her eyes.**

**"Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called once again trying to transform so that she could fight the Trix alongside her friends and her beloved boyfriend, Timmy.**

**Bloom tried to pull the amulet off of Tecna's neck but the Winx Club and the specialists all discovered soon enough that the amulet wouldn't come off that easily.**

**"Oh Timmy," Darcy laughed with satisfaction. "you do realize that Tecna won't live very long while wearing that amulet, do you not?"**


	14. Tecna's Undoing Part 7

**Tecna's Undoing Part 7**

**"Tecna no!" Timmy called out in agony.**

**"What a shame you're going to lose your girlfriend Timmy," Stormy said. "and it'll be all your fault."**

**"Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called out standing up trying to transform.**

**"For once Tecna, Riven is right," Musa called out. "you have really got to stop doing this to yourself!"**

**"Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called stubbornly trying to transform so she could help her friends battle against the Trix.**

**"What'll we do?" Stella asked Sky. "Tecna will not listen to reason."**

**Prince Sky could tell Stella was worried about Tecna's safety, but the prince himself didn't know what to say or do for Tecna at this point in time.**

**By now, Tecna was laying under the apple tree where she had fallen, and she was breathlessly summoning Timmy to come and sit by her side.**

**"I really wanted to spend the Day of the Triton with you Timmy," Tecna said in a hoarse whisper. "but it turns out that I'm not going to make it."**

**"Tecna please don't go," Timmy begged his dying girlfriend. "you are my everything, oh I wish I will never lose you."**

**"I have to go now Timmy," Tecna said weakly. "this really is my time to go."**

**Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Brandon, Prince Sky, and Riven all tried hard not to cry as they watched Timmy trying to talk Tecna into staying in the land of the living.**

**"Good bye, my love." Tecna said, her dying words made Timmy feel heartache for the first time ever in his life.**

**"Timmy, I know how to lift the amulet's curse," Flora said. "both you and Tecna must sing the love song that you had sung on the aircraft on the night we arrived here in Gardenia."**

**"But what if the song will not work?" Timmy asked Flora.**

**"Trust me Timmy," Flora answered. "the love song will work."**


	15. Tecna And Timmy Sing Again

**Tecna And Timmy Sing Again**

** Timmy began to sing the song that he and Tecna sang on the aircraft.**

** Timmy:**_** Look at the sky**_**;**

_** Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_** Just close your eyes**_**;**

_** And describe it to me**_**;**

_** The heavens are sparkling**_**;**

_** With starlight tonight**_**;**

_** That's what I see through your eyes**_**.**

** Tecna was still motionless, her body was as cold as ice.**

** "What's the damage report?" Sky called to Timmy.**

** "Tecna is as cold as ice Sky," Timmy called back. "she may not have enough power to even sing with me!"**

** Tecna's voice was still weak but she managed to sing.**

** Tecna: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_** Each time that you smile**_**;**

_** I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_** Just go on for miles**_**;**

_** And suddenly I know**_**;**

_** Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_** That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**.**

** "Tecna's doing it," Musa called happily. "her voice may be a weak whisper right now, but she's getting stronger as she sings with Timmy and they continue to break the dark curse upon the amulet!"**

** Tecna's voice was stronger now as she and Timmy continued to sing.**

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

_** Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** The song choked Riven up just as much this time as it did that night on the aircraft.**

** "Sing more, you guys," Riven sobbed. "that song is more beautiful than I remember!"**

** Timmy and Tecna heard Riven's request as Timmy helped Tecna stand up, they continued to sing some more.**

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**I see a night**_**; **

_** I wish could last**_**;**

_** Forever**_**;**

_** I see a world**_**;**

_** We're meant**_**;**

_** To see together**_**;**

_** And it is**_**;**

_** So much**_**;**

_** More than I**_**;**

_** Remember**_**;**

** Brandon embraced Bloom as Sky embraced Stella as well as kissed her, and Flora and Musa still watched on as Tecna and Timmy continued to sing.**

** Timmy: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

** Tecna: **_**More than I have known.**_

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** The amulet's curse had lifted and Tecna took the amulet off from around her neck and handed it to Prince Sky.**

** Prince Sky then chucked the evil piece of jewelry far away to a place where it wouldn't cause any more harm to innocent lovers.**


	16. A Merry Christmas Day

**A Merry Christmas Day**

**Tecna awoke the next morning by the sound of someone knocking on the door to Bloom's bedroom.**

**"Come in!" Tecna called, she was still in her pajamas.**

**Timmy entered carrying a tray with two sticky cinnamon rolls and a tall glass of milk on it for Tecna.**

**"Good morning Tecna," Timmy said setting Tecna's breakfast in front of her. "happy Day of the Triton!"**

**"Timmy, I think you mean, 'merry Christmas,' do you not?" Tecna asked after she'd finished eating.**

**"Merry Christmas Tecna!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**Timmy and Tecna went down to the living room to open their Christmas presents.**

**Tecna and Timmy both loved their Christmas presents that they each got from Vanessa, Mike, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Prince Sky, Brandon, and Riven, but they each noticed that they both had one more present to open.**

**Timmy went first, tearing open the wrapping from his gifts, he found the green jacket and the centaur pin from Tecna.**

**"I love my new jacket," Timmy said. "and the pin will look so great on it!"**

**"And I love my new sleepwear Timmy!" Tecna said.**

**Tecna and Timmy both agreed that the holiday of Christmas made the star of their love shine.**


End file.
